Reminisce the Good Times
by Yami Ukiyo
Summary: Taito remembered a time when he once had a nice sibling who would always play with him in the wee hours of the night. "I wonder where he is…" [Rated M to be safe. Shounen-Ai or Yaoi to come in the Second chapter. Story contains vulgar language. Enjoy.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Taito Shion.**

Taito remembered a time when he once had a nice sibling who would always play with him in the wee hours of the night.

The Shion had black hair and crimson eyes with red marks underneath his eye sockets. With raven hair and pasty-white skin, he was quite intimidating to some people despite his age. Also, for some reason, he had always worn a strange mask on the side of his head, never wearing it properly.

At the mere age of seven, Taito had thought the ends of his brother's scarf appeared as hands, too.

Smiling, the purple-haired teen reminisced about his joyful memories with… with…

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. How had he forgotten the name of one of his favorite bothers? Besides the fact that he hasn't seen the elder in ten years, and that he disappeared not long after his little… accident.

"It wasn't his fault," his mind told him as his hand unconsciously reached up to touch his bandaged socket. No stinging pain was felt, only numbness.

He leaned against his bed's headboard, dropping his hand before looking out at the large French doors on the other side of the room. With the curtains drawn back, the moon shinned bright, lighting up his darkened room.

His brother just wouldn't leave his mind tonight, it seemed, as the moon reminded him of when the other would bring him treats or toys way back when on every full moon.

It was back when the rest wouldn't pay attention to him, so he isolated himself. His odd brother only showed up at nights during that time, playing with him as they chatted with each other before Taito would fall into a blissful sleep.

Sighing as the fond memory faded, he repositioned himself under the cool covers.

He felt a sharp pang in his chest after scavenging through the good memories. "I wonder where he is…" Taito mumbled as a last thought. His eye slid shut and his body relaxed once his mind was at rest.

o-~0~-o

Kageito had kept himself away for this long, and he prided himself on that. But his curiosity won him over when he began to think of how his beloved brother changed over the years.

"Just a close peak," he had told himself before he had embarked on the journey back to the Shion household.

With the moon full and out, it was an enjoyable walk on this chilly night.

After about an hour of walking across town, he had made it onto the Shion estate. And to think he had stayed so close yet so far.

He had made it over the iron fence with ease – and knowing that there was no security cameras made it much easier.

Since Taito wasn't one for change, he guessed the younger would still be in his old room.

He around to the back of the house, feeling around the old ivy that grew along the brick walls while pushing aside a few loose strands until he felt cold metal. So the old escape ladder was still there…

Minutes later, he had uncovered the ladder and was up on Taito's balcony, looking inside the familiar dark room.

The place had hardly changed at all, he saw.

"Thank you, Taito," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper after trying the door handle and unlocked. He was grateful that the purple teen had his door unlocked or else it would've made things difficult for him.

With quiet steps, he was quickly at his brother's bedside, staring at his brother's pale, innocent face.

Guilt twisted a knife in his chest when his eyes looked over the medical bandage over the purplette's right eye. "I could have prevented that," Kageito thought while resisting the urge to move any closer to his little brother.

And little was indeed the perfect word to describe him.

The teen was thin and bony, looking as if he hasn't eaten anything decent in a long while. His naturally pale skin seemed smooth and soft as he looked over his body more thoroughly, his eyes practically drinking in the site.

Silky purple hair scattered about on top of his head in a cute mess, making him look far younger than his years.

Kageito then sized Taito up, smiling when he found that he was finally taller than the younger.

Memories of when they were smaller flooded him, and he smiled bitterly as they came to. It was when Taito would tease him about his height, and how the purple one was taller. After those comments, they would throw teasing remarks at each other whenever the topic came up.

Biting his lower lip, Kageito tried to stop the bubbling emotions that were swelling inside of him; the happiness, the sadness and even the lust that would try to overwhelm him when he thought of the boy. But not now, not when he was so close to Taito.

Releasing the breath he was unknowingly holding in, Kageito deemed it was time to leave.

… Until his damned curious nature began to kick in as he thought of Taito's reaction if he knew of his visit.

"Fuck!" Kageito muttered to himself angrily.

A violet eye snapped open.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now. Not sure how it is, since I really don't know what I was writing. (I should be writing for my other stories... -Shot-)**

**But at least I can say that I'm the first for Kageito and Taito? I think... Meh.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
